A Rogue's Guide to Gaming
by PegasiJake
Summary: Just someone who's been wishing to somehow be A Gamer after reading too many novels. Well guess what? He get's The Gamer power... At the cost of his life. Ah well now he can have fun and all sorts! OC MC. Male OC. Self Insert. SI. Overpowered. Traveler. Multi. Gamer/OC. No nerf... It's A GAMER! Hi, I'm new, didn't see enough OP Gamer fanfics, most are nerfed for some reason.
1. Chapter 1 : It's finally happening!

Chapter 1 : It's finally happening!

**Welcome! You have been chosen as the Host of the Gamer System!**

Now contrary to belief I was not freaking out, in fact just moments before I was driving along to work praying that something like this would occur. Okay, I wasn't praying that I would die… I was mostly praying that I'd acquire the ability known as **The Gamer**.

Obviously I was serious, who wouldn't want this ability, but deep down I never actually thought that it'd happen.

**Due to damage done to your original body you must create a new one!**

Now I don't recall dying, I recall driving as usual and suddenly darkness, I knew nothing that had led up to this moment, thus I knew nothing about a death that had permanently damaged my body, but still I was calm.

Whether that was because I had **[Gamer's Mind]**which I obviously hoped I had gained, or because I had pictured many scenarios of this occurring I don't know.

**DING!***

**For a sound deduction your intelligence has increased by 1.**

Wow already? Well free stat points are good stat points in my book. How did I die though? This' just to sate my curiosity is all.

**How else would you die? A truck hit your car at high speeds!**

**Thus crushing your body into paste!**

Huh, I don't know whether to feel unlucky about how I died, or lucky that when I did, I received this.

**Think nothing of it, your family won't! That's right you no longer exist!**

Wow… That actually hurts slightly… Oh nevermind.

**Skill Gained**

**[Gamer's Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

**Allows a peaceful state of mind.**

**Grants Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Gamer's Body] (Passive)**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live life like a game.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides information on the observed target.**

Immediately I see multiple boxes appearing in front of me. I sigh in happiness. This' indeed the real deal and I am feeling as serene as Luna from Harry Potter. Oh god did I just raise a flag? Am I going to the Harry Potter world? Nah I'll probably get to choose… Hopefully.

**Now that you're done… To the character creation!**

** Please select a race.**

** [Human] [?] [?] [?] [?]**

Right well I presume the **[?]** show something that's either not unlocked yet, or a randomizer option which I am not going for, so it's quite obvious what my race will be. People say Humans are the jack of all trades, but master of none… Well with something like a Gamer's System I can be a jack of all trades AND master of all. I of course selected Human.

**[Human]**

**You are a regular Human.**

**Humans are jack of all trades, but master of none - Until they meet The Gamer that is!**

**Gain 25% bonus class exp**

**Please select a class.**

**[Fighter] [Archer] [Mage] [Healer] [Rogue]**

I had already chosen what I would be. Fighter was out due to me not wanting to get close and personal, Healer was also out because who the fuck would want to be on the sidelines providing support? Archer was troublesome, I'd like the idea of being a better Hawkeye as it'd be badass, but alas I could hit bullseyes with enough practice.

That left Mage and Rogue. I was tempted to pick Mage, oh so tempted! Sadly I had a class already figured out, I loved the idea of throwing around tornadoes of lightning and fire, that'd be beyond cool, but I started with mana anyways, (At least I hoped I did) so i'd inevitably learn how to use magic, the class would only make me learn it faster. Rogue however was unique, no one ever went this route which was confusing. They could be a hidden dragon with powers that no one would see or know before they were dead!

I played a lot of Assassin's Creed games so I liked stealth missions and the sort, I also loved the idea of playing enemies to your whims and controlling them from the shadows. Thus my option was picked. Rogue.

**Please select a specialisation.**

** [Inquisitive] [Thief] [Scout] [Swashbuckler] [Arcane Trickster] **

Oh my. I looked upon the options with glee. Why the hell did no one ever go this route? I recalled each of these subclasses from multiple things I had seen over my short lived life, but there was only one, and that one was the most obvious in my books.

**Class Gained**

**[Arcane Trickster] - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Gain 5 DEX and 5 INT every level.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Mage Hand] (Active)**

**10 MP to cast**

**Creates a spectral, floating hand at a point you choose within a set range.**

**Hand can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Minor Illusion] (Active)**

**? MP to cast**

**You create a sound or an image of an object within range that lasts for MP x 1 second.**

**Illusions can be your own voice and can be dismissed at will.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Prestidigitation] (Active)**

**25 MP to cast**

**Create an instantaneous sensory effect such as the lighting or extinguishing of a candle.**

**Can be dangerous in the right hands.**

Beautiful. I can feel the knowledge of how to use these skills and exactly what they do as they enter my mind. I could vaguely recall these skills being from an old game I had played, but I moved on due to being born in the 21st century.

** New skills are unlocked as you level your Class.**

** New Classes are unlocked once Arcane Trickster has been maxed. **

** Skills can also be gained through special actions, but that's to be discovered later.**

I mentally thanked the system for it's help thus far. I dismissed the screens of the tutorial and a new one appeared, this one showing my status.

**Name - ****Altor**

**Level - 1 **

**Class - Arcane Trickster - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - True Neutral**

**HP - 100 [20 per minute]**

**MP - 110 [20 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 10**

**END - 10**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 11**

**WIS - 10**

**CHA - 10**

**LCK - 20**

**Money - 0**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**Health = END X 10**

I noticed my name had already been picked, I actually didn't mind much, I was grateful for the opportunity, and overall it wasn't a bad name, oh my naming sense was also shit. I saw my stats all the same, bar luck. I presumed that the starting stats was a 10, and my LCK was only higher because I had been granted this opportunity.

I don't understand how some people in their fanfics give the MC a shit luck stat because he died for some stupid reason, it should be high if he were to be granted this power and be allowed to traverse the verse… Wait a second, am I the Main Character? Thoughts for another time.

**DING!***

**For a sound argument and an accurate point your INT and WIS has increased by 1.**

** As an optional choice, you can also choose to take random flaws.**

** For each flawed trait a bonus is granted.**

I had read about this in a fanfic before, it's a risky scenario, but the benefits could potentially cancel out the negatives, my LCK stat is also pretty high right now… Meh fuck it, I'll take one!

**Trait Gained**

**[Untrustworthy] **

**As a Rogue you have this shifty sense about you.**

**All living beings will be wary of you upon first contact.**

**Perk Gained**

**[Mojo]**

**You have a higher chance of receiving better rewards in general.**

**Enemy drops are of a higher rarity and in more abundance.**

Well then. The Trait was annoying at the start of any travel, people instantly being wary isn't good, but I doubt I'd have ill intentions right off the bat so it's not all bad, plus if my CHA increases over time it could essentially cancel that out. The Perk on the other hand was most welcoming, it essentially gave me a distinctive Mojo like Austin Powers, but mine is of the Luck variety.

I decided not to try again, I don't want to test fate and I've had a good run so far.

**Name - Altor**

**Level - 1 **

**Class - Arcane Trickster - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - True Neutral**

**HP - 100 [20 per minute]**

**MP - 120 [22 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 10**

**END - 10**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 12**

**WIS - 11**

**CHA - 10**

**LCK - 20**

**Money - 0**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**Health = END X 10**

**Skill List: **

**[Gamer's Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

**Allows a peaceful state of mind.**

**Grants Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Gamer's Body] (Passive)**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live life like a game.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides information on the observed target.**

**[Mage Hand] (Active)**

**10 MP to cast**

**Creates a spectral, floating hand at a point you choose within a set range.**

**Hand can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**[Minor Illusion] (Active)**

**? MP to cast**

**You create a sound or an image of an object within range that lasts for MP x 1 second**

**Illusions can be your own voice and can be dismissed at will.**

**[Prestidigitation] (Active)**

**25 MP to cast**

**Create an instantaneous sensory effect.**

**Can be dangerous in the right hands.**

**Traits:**

**[Untrustworthy] **

**As a Rogue you have this shifty sense about you.**

**All living beings will be wary of you upon first contact.**

**Perks:**

**[Mojo]**

**You have a higher chance of receiving better rewards in general.**

**Enemy drops are of a higher rarity and in more abundance.**

** Finally... Welcome to The Game! We hope you enjoy your stay!**

** Your starter world shall be chosen from this wheel!**

I watch as a digital screen of a wheel appears with multiple, known worlds written on each of the different areas that are available.

**And Spin! Obviously we don't want you to die too soon, so the only worlds available are those on the weaker side. You'll also be granted a random KIT once you enter that world. Enjoy~~**

The wheel spun and spun. I saw multiple places I knew, some I didn't, I saw some greyed out which I presumed to be the worlds that are of higher tiers. The wheel slowed and finally came to a stop. I didn't see what it had chosen as at that time I blacked out. Why? I don't know…

Shooting up from where I lay, I looked around in confusion. I'm… in a Hospital? Ok, yes I was definitely in a Hospital that bit was clear, I vaguely recognize it, but I was more focused on the fact that it was abnormally quiet, too quiet for a Hospital. It seemed abandoned.

**Ding!***

**Through surveying your surroundings and coming to the correct conclusion your intelligence has increased by 1.**

Well that confirms it, I was right about the whole abandoned part.

**Having safely arrived in this world your KIT is available. **

**Please open it accordingly! And don't forget… have fun ~ and stay safe~**

The blue screen that I was now used to seeing appeared in my mind, no longer was it physically in front of me. I saw a blue **[Inventory] **grid appear, it seemed endless, but I had better things to focus on. One of which was the satchel, a package looking thing that took up the first slot. I tapped it and an option appeared.

**Would you like to obtain the starting KIT?**

** Please press Y/N**

I of course pressed the Y option and a screen popped up letting me know what I had opened, my mouth upon seeing the items hung agape. I loved this ability, twas OP as fuck I tell you!

**Rolling… Assassin's KIT acquired - Opening...**

**KIT Contents:**

**1 x Assassin Gauntlet - Hidden Blade **

**8 x Throwing Knives**

**1 x Karambit Fade**

**1 x Colt M1911A1 **

**1 x Attachable Suppressor (Colt M1911A1)**

**1 x Ezio - Pilgrimage Robes**

**3 x Smoke Pellets**

I went to the **[Menu]** of the system and saw multiple options. I was about to enter the **[Inventory]** to retrieve what I had just gotten from the KIT before I noticed the 3D image of myself on the side of the screen.

This was, what I presumed to be my Avatar. I realized that I hadn't customized my features, so much as my own race and class… I guess, whilst also picking my name it picked my features, which I had to say weren't bad.

My most outstanding features was the raven black hair, suitable for someone wanting to be in the shadows such as myself, whilst also dark purple eyes. They were entrancing I tell you! Besides that everything was standard, well standard in the terms of what someone that wanted to look as best as they could achieve in an options menu.

Basically I looked like someone ugly had just spent many mods, and hours on Skyrim to create the best looking character. Not that I was complaining, this would also help counteract the negative Trait in which I received, I look cold, but am approachable at least.

Still I had to figure out where I was. I mentally opened my **[Inventory] **whilst standing up and chose to drag the outfit I had received onto my avatar, as expected a low gold light encased me, and disappeared into particles moments later.

Now instead of a Hospital Gown, I was garbed in a luxuriously comfortable outfit. I did the same thing with the Gauntlet which now dawns my left arm.

The smoke pellets were in one of my frontal pockets, along with the throwing knives. The Karambit, which when I saw it was unsure as to whether or not to laugh as it was an actual Fade skin was strapped in a holster located on my chest area. The Colt lay firmly in a sizable holster on my right side.

I was ready. I stood up and walked around the room.

I looked at myself in a mirror, which was displayed at one edge of the room and used my first **(Active)** skill. **[Observe]**. I noted that the skill had no level, probably because it already showed enough detail as it was, It didn't matter though. Fun fact: These clothes are not just a replica of what Ezio wore, but are in fact the real thing.

A sense of pride welled within me. With myself now ready, hopefully, for whatever was outside of this door, whatever lay in this world, I made my move.

It Was very anticlimactic. I came upon a hallway, as you'd expect from a hallway, this one though stunk. I felt nothing seeing blood or body parts littering the hallway, but my nose did, God DAMN!

Whilst slowly walking down the hall, barely hearing my foot hit the floor, I activated **[Magic Hand] **and saw a literal ghost of a hand appear in front of me. This would act as a layer of defense for the time being, it can physically touch things if I so wish, so it'll, I pray, keep anything that may jump out at me at bay. Why would I presume that would happen? It's a simple horror setting, gore everywhere, a place usually busy with people extraordinarily quiet… Yeh I wasn't taking any chances.

As If I had tempted fate a figure of a man, hunched over walked out from the end of the hall. His… No, It's skin was hanging off for dear life as he groaned. I sighed, Zombies, It just had to be Zombies. Now it wasn't bad, better than going to a place with people that could level a town or a city, still. Ah well, It'd be good practice.

The question I had lingering thought was what world this was? I could know it, it could be a popular film, but it could also be a world i've never heard of. I withdrew 2 throwing knives and they both lay in my finger tips comfortably. I had used **[Observe]** almost instantly after seeing it and it showed that it was a walker, that led me to believe that this was a show I had once seen, but I was still unsure. Still with me knowing it was definitely a zombie I knew where to aim..

With my strength being more than it was in my past, I flung the knives and watched as they sailed down the hallway and embedded themselves into it's skull. Double tap and all that.

It helped that he couldn't move, my **[Magic Hand]** had stopped him cold.

I walked over again, not at all worried, to go retrieve my throwables. Multiple notifications popped up. I was about to read them, but another groan caught my sensitive ears, without even hesitating 2 more of the knives were flying in the air and finding their place in the opponent's head. Another dinging noise sounded.

** 11 EXP**

**Skill Gained**

**[Throwing Mastery] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows the user to accurately throw and hit what you want.**

**5% Increase in STR whilst using throwables**

**5% Increase in DEX.**

** 14 EXP**

**Skill Gained**

**[Fast Hands] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows the user to use his hands for any purpose at a quicker pace.**

**2% Increase in DEX.**

I looked at the skills, then back at my stats before bending down and retrieving a total of 4 knives. As I was looting the bodies I obtained a bit of money which the system notified me of.

** £18**

** £9.55**

I didn't know what money was used for, but I may as well hang onto it for the foreseeable future. I also noted the skills I had gained coupled with the actions I had done.

This made me withdraw my Karambit, whilst also using my Colt, with the suppressor attached of course. I had to dispel **[Magic Hand]** to properly wield both of these.

Whilst I was busy switching out my weaponry I felt a weird foreboding sensation. I turned and looked at a closed door where I felt the feeling come from. I gazed intently at it, wondering what was going to happen. I wouldn't have gotten this feeling otherwise.

I slowly backed up, and that was when the door handle jingled slightly.

Keeping my guard up, I went over, gripped the handle and stopped it shaking. I twisted slowly, threw the door open and watched as another 2 walkers poured out.

The first got my Karambit lodged up and under his skill piercing the chin and effectively killing it instantaneously.

The other got my gun's suppressor lodged in his mouth and pointed upwards before I clicked splattering it's brains on the ceiling above.

I got 2 notifications signifying they both died and went to loot them.

**Skill Gained**

**[Danger Sense] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**A survivors instinct. Allows the user to sense when bad things may occur.**

**1% Increase in WIS**

**1% Increase in INT**

** 10 EXP**

** £7.02**

**Skill Gained**

**[Blade Mastery] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows the user to freely and instinctually handle any bladed weapon!**

**5% Increase in STR whilst weilding a bladed weapon.**

**2% Increase in DEX.**

** 12 EXP**

**Skill Gained**

**[Firearms Mastery] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows the user to freely handle any firearm upon contact and use it effectively.**

**4% Increase in accuracy with firearms**

**1% Increase in DEX**

** £25.33**

I was happy with what I had achieved. WIth that slight bump in the hall over I continued onwards, each step growing quieter and quieter as I did. I don't think I did it consciously, but because of it I gained another useful skill.

**Skill Gained**

**[Sneak] (Active) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows movements to be less noticeable as well as yourself.**

**10% Increase in DEX.**

**5% Increase in STR if an undetected hit is made.**

1% Passive Increase in DEX

I reached a double door at the end of a particular hall and noticed the blood red writing on it.

"Don't Dead. Open Inside". Oh shit my bad, "Don't open, Dead Inside". Yeh that makes more sense. My thoughts wandered to many things, one because this is clearly an apocalyptic world would it follow those laws and not have nuclear reactors blow up within the next few years? And the second, and maybe most important… Memes. How would I get entertainment without the internet!

It was then something clicked. The doors, with multiple hands trying to reach through, not at me I was silent, but the groans, the writing… All familiar.

Oh for fucks sake I was in The Walking Dead wasn't I!

**Ding!***

**For discovering where you are 2 INT and WIS!**

I sighed, it could've been worse, at least I somewhat know the plot.

**Name - ****Altor**

**Level - 1 **

**Class - Arcane Trickster - LVL 1/100 [58%]**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - True Neutral**

**HP - 100 [20 per minute]**

**MP - 150 [26 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 10**

**END - 10**

**DEX - 10 (11%)**

**INT - 15 (1%)**

**WIS - 13 (1%)**

**CHA - 10**

**LCK - 20**

**Money - £59.90**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**Health = END X 10**

**Skill List: **

**[Gamer's Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

**Allows a peaceful state of mind.**

**Grants Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Gamer's Body] (Passive)**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live life like a game.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides information on the observed target.**

**[Mage Hand] (Active)**

**10 MP to cast**

**Creates a spectral, floating hand at a point you choose within a set range.**

**Hand can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**[Minor Illusion] (Active)**

**? MP to cast**

**You create a sound or an image of an object within range that lasts for MP x 1 second**

**Illusions can be your own voice and can be dismissed at will.**

**[Prestidigitation] (Active)**

**25 MP to cast**

**Create an instantaneous sensory effect.**

**Can be dangerous in the right hands.**

**[Throwing Mastery] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows the user to accurately throw and hit what you want.**

**5% Increase in STR whilst using throwables**

**5% Increase in DEX.**

**[Fast Hands] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows the user to use his hands for any purpose at a quicker pace.**

**2% Increase in DEX.**

**[Danger Sense] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**A survivors instinct. Allows the user to sense when bad things may occur.**

**1% Increase in WIS**

**1% Increase in INT**

**[Blade Mastery] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows the user to freely and instinctually handle any bladed weapon!**

**5% Increase in STR whilst weilding a bladed weapon.**

**2% Increase in DEX.**

**[Firearms Mastery] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows the user to freely handle any firearm upon contact and use it effectively.**

**4% Increase in accuracy with firearms**

**1% Increase in DEX**

**[Sneak] (Active) - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows movements to be less noticeable as well as yourself.**

**10% Increase in DEX.**

**5% Increase in STR if an undetected hit is made.**

1% Passive Increase in DEX

**Traits:**

**[Untrustworthy] **

**As a Rogue you have this shifty sense about you.**

**All living beings will be wary of you upon first contact.**

**Perks:**

**[Mojo]**

**You have a higher chance of receiving better rewards in general.**

**Enemy drops are of a higher rarity and in more abundance.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Well Rick

Chapter 2 : Well Rick ~

After coming to the conclusion that this was indeed The Walking Dead, (The Gamer having confirmed it for me with additional stat points) I started to formulate a plan.

I had no idea where I was, I had no clue when in the show I was, and… Wait, why do I care about the plot? Well fuck I hadn't thought of it like that. Erm, I like Rick? Swell guy, pretty badass at some points in time… Dies *Cough* Spoilers *Cough*, oh nevermind actually we see him survive, I recall not watching the whole show bummer.

I looked back towards the double doors, the chain and lock around the handles, the wooden plank shoved in between as a last bit of defense.

Now that I put my intelligence to use a few things become clear, one: I made little to no noise and The Walkers, whilst sensitive to sound probably wouldn't of heard me walking down the hall, the possible glass pieces on the floor may have gave me away, but the fact that they were still trying to open the door meant a few possibilities.

One of which was that Rick was here moments ago and has now gone, otherwise the door would've been broken down by now, what with that force constantly being applied to it. Or...

Two; Rick wasn't even here yet and the zombies were just groovin. This was obviously more unlikely, but still possible.

**Ding!***

**For logically thinking through your scenarios and deducing multiple possibilities + 1 INT & WIS**

Woah, these stat points really are easy to get, touch wood, I guess this' one of those overpowered fanfictions. Wait. Am I a Fanfiction? Shit. Good news, I doubt i'll die, bad news. No I don't think there is any bad news? I was granted a nigh limitless and infinite power, I have spawned in a rather survivable place even for a normal hero.

I wonder. **[Save Game]**, I mentally called out as I awaited the results.

**[Game Saved]**

**#1 LVL 1 - 30 Minutes - TWD**

**#2 ?**

**#3 ?**

**#4 ?**

**#5 ?**

**More saves are unlocked through certain means, you can save as many times, reload a save whenever you want, and overwrite any saves you wish!**

Ok. I'm undefeatable. I can't lose. Ok.. Yeh,. I can work with this, I can definitely work with this. I'll leave it to you, the readers of my adventures to ponder just how overpowered this ability is!

I search through the **[Menu] **specifically the **[Skills]** section and notice a lack of the very commonly abused **[ID Create]**

**Ding!***

**Due to this world being a sort of Dungeon in itself that particular skill is [Locked] until the next travel…**

Ok, no abusive grinding yet, so how do I travel to another verse? I already had many ideas and theories, but asking may grant a quest, remember people **[The Gamer]** is your friend, if not your friend then your life saver!

**Quest Added**

**[The Traveler]**

**Objective: Leave this plane and ascend to a higher level. Reach LVL 100 or save the world!**

**Rewards : [Angelic] Bloodline, [Multiverser] Title, [5 x S Ranked Gacha Tokens].**

I mused. Reaching Level 100 would most likely be easier than curing a whole world, plus I'd have to rebuild civilization or at least help it along. Ok so that's a no go for that, Level 100 it is sorry I'm not sorry world~.

I noticed it appear in the** [Quest]** tab, I also noticed a newly added option labelled** [Gacha]**. I clicked on it and saw a wheel with question marks patterned around it. At the side of the wheel a blue box read out:

**Gacha System: Token's are earned through completing quests or as an extraordinarily lucky drop. There are certain ranks of items gained from The Gacha. D, C, B, A & S. If you gain a D Ranked Token it's a guaranteed D Ranked Item, and so on. If you gain a random token it all depends on your luck. S - 0.01%, A - 0.1%, B - 1%, C - 23.89%, D - 75% Chance to receive that item from a random token.**

I sadly had no tokens to my name so I was unable to roll the addictive looking wheel -

**Quest Added**

**The Group**

**Objective: Find Rick…**

**Rewards: Abusing the plot, fighting multiple people, having fun ~ Oh and the [Disguise Self] skill... ~ and a [Random Gacha Token] because why not ;)**

Well it's decided. I recall my thoughts about Rick being nearby, I should go, no I will go and try to find him. He's a magnet for trouble and just attracts groups of psychos in general so that's free Exp for me, hopefully they give more than the zombies.

Hey I'm talking about killing people so easily. A content sigh escaped my lips. ~~** [Gamer's Mind]** ~~ is a blessing.

First though I checked the** [Settings]** in the **[Menu] **and as I thought… **[Auto Looting On/Off] **It'd save me much time, the money would go straight into whatever that money slot I had was called, a money slot let's call it, yup it's decided, the money would go to the money slot, and the loot would go straight to my **[Inventory]**, wellwhatever was deemed as loot from Zombies anyways. I could always physically take things such as clothing or accessories.

This will also make me look less suspicious if I had looted every zombie I came across whilst also allowing me to kill them from a long range with no worries as to what I can salvage from them, especially with my unique **[Perk]**.

"YOSH" I yell whilst clapping my hands together. I was now in an exhilarated mood.

That noise from my hands seemed to agitate the zombies, not that I cared, I had things to do, strength to gain, people to kill yada yada. Though it pissed me off that they interrupted my monologuing thoughts. I would've pouted, but I felt it a waste.

First though. My gaze met the double door, still being knocked into causing that consistent banging noise to occur and my own annoyance to grow.

I pointed my finger at the door. **[Prestidigitation x 3]**

I felt my mana drain by a near ¾. The first effect made a small shower of rain appear in the room which was behind those doors, the next was a shower of sparks, little sparks mind you, but that's why I added water.

I could see flashes of lights behind the door and the noise dropped dramatically. There were still a few groans, but a shower of flames should do the trick, hence the 3rd spam.

These spells were already maxed out sadly, but that's because they couldn't be upgraded further really. They were just the basic spells which are known instantly for this **[Class]**, perhaps there are some more advanced ones out there I could learn. That's the knowledge I had gained whilst being set with those **[Skills]** anyways.

I estimated around 6 zombies behind it. Notifications rang out confirming my thoughts.

**\+ 15 Exp**

**\+ 11 EXP**

**\+ 9 EXP**

**\+ 10 EXP**

**\+ 11 EXP**

**\+ 8 EXP**

**\+ £6.55**

**\+ £50**

**\+ £1.20**

**\+ £1.05**

**\+ £17.84**

**\+ £11.05**

The EXP was welcoming, the money not as much, but it'll surely have it's uses at a later date, whether that'd be if **[The Gamer]** has a sort of update **[Shop]** feature, even a limited time weekly shop or whether I get into a world where I can convert this currency and just be rich.

Once I had reached the bottom of the screen showing me my items I had nearly overlooked the last one.

**\+ 1 D Ranked Gacha Token**

**Ding!***

**Due to looting a Gacha Token so early on + 2 LCK**

Pfffffftttttt! And people say you couldn't gain LCK unless you spent skill points, plebeians the lot of em!

I instantly opened the **[Gacha]** menu and clicked the flashing **[Spin]** option. A wheel of sorts kept spinning going past a lot of items, some I had barely seen, others were as clear as day, some looked good, others looked poor. The wheel was slowing down. Ticking. A grin was etching onto my face, but it had missed a decent item, instead it jumped down slightly. Down… down and LANDED~!

**[Host has received 5 x Golden Apples]**

Oh. Right, that's good? I used **[Observe].**

**Name: Golden Apple**

**Description: It's a Golden Apple…**

**Effects: Instant Regen 20% HP. Grants 20% Bonus HP for 5 minutes.**

Ok so it was similar to Minecraft. Not that bad actually I'll take them, I'm not about to get picky. With the apples now in my **[Inventory] **I walked towards the left of the door, I noticed signs of someone walking down this way, it was evident that a human, male judging from the size of his foot had come through recently.

Whilst walking I checked the other benefit of killing those mobs.

**Ding!***

**Level Up!**

**All Stats + 1 **

**5 + Stat Points to be allocated wherever you want, or saved for later, not like I care ~**

Ooh, yippee I leveled up! A point in all of my stats was a great boon, it meant that even If I didn't allocate points into certain stats the others would still be up to par, that and the bonus stat points that I'll definitely save for later and farm as many points manually as possible.

**Ding!***

**For pointing out the obvious, + 1 WIS**

Did I twitch at that? No… Of course not… Why would I be affected by such a thing, **[Gamer's Mind]** probably helped out a ton there actually, I noted, but a free stat point is a free stat point nonetheless and I wouldn't let this dampen my mood. Now. Where. The. Fuck. Is. Rick?

**Name - Altor**

**Level - 2 **

**Class - Arcane Trickster - LVL 2/100 [19%]**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - True Neutral**

**HP - 110 [20 per minute]**

**MP - 220 [32 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 11**

**END - 11**

**DEX - 16 (+10%)**

**INT - 22 (+1%)**

**WIS - 16 (+1%)**

**CHA - 11**

**LCK - 23**

**SP - 5**

**Money - £147.59**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**Health = END X 10**

I had decided to change the layout of the system by simply requesting the status page only, not the whole shabang, it makes it faster to read ~ Now where was I?

I continued down the hall taking the emergency exit, this was the 2nd floor so there'd be a staircase. I push the door outwards and a ray of light hits my face. I covered my eyes instinctively. God it felt like I hadn't seen the sun in days with how dark it was in the Hospital.

A pungent odour reached my nose. I was now unbothered by such a thing, I glanced down at all the bodies and looked back up the small grassy hill. This was an Army camp, I saw Humvees and multiple Helicopters. Sadly Rick was naive and hadn't thought to check here properly. Nor come back here for any gear.

I saw movement, specifically I saw a figure hunched over walking down the encampment surveying his surroundings. He looked weak, a hospital gown adorned his body. Well hello there Rick ~.

**(A/N: Just a short one atm. Please leave suggestions etc… because I haven't written a Gamer fanfic, but this OC will basically be OP whilst using and abusing The Gamer in general. Also fun fact, the name ****Altor ****means "Caretaker" or "Caregiver". I just made that on a whim, but yeh ~ Also when I say OP, I mean it. Like I won't nerf him, or at least try not to. I also have a prestiging idea for when he reaches LVL100 and leaves TWD. This is clearly a wish fulfillment fanfic like most are and I endeavor to make this OC a typical badass. Enjoy ~)**


	3. Chapter 3 : The City

Chapter 3 : The City

I didn't go straight towards the skeletal figure drudging across the field that was Rick, no I went towards each of the tents of course. I knew where Rick would be, but this was a goldmine if unlooted.

Yuuuuup thought so. Sadly nothing useful was available, that wasn't true actually. There were no guns, nor spare ammunition, but multiple other miscellaneous items.

There were rucksacks which I ended up putting all but one in my **[Inventory]**. The bag was to not seem suspicious with pulling items out of nowhere, though it didn't match my outfit that didn't really matter at this moment in time.

You may also be wondering why I took the extra ones as well eh? Simple, the **[Inventory] **is a vast and, from what I can tell, an unlimited space. This means that collecting everything could be important, and if not at least you have. With these extra bags I could potentially disassemble them for resources if I got the skill, or perhaps get a skill from doing it.

With that thought I had just begun to stash everything I could find. Military clothing, sleeping bags, a multitude of items that could help one survive in any condition. It seems like they were very well prepared, It's just a shame that someone had taken the initiative to take everything worthwhile.

Surprisingly there were no zombies, yes a lot of corpses littered the area, some covered, others uncovered, but there were no walkers from what I could see. It seems like the work of a strange plot armor. Rick spawns and he encounters no enemies until necessary.

Yes seems about right. I idly walk and feel an item prop itself up under my footwear. I carefully extract my foot, careful not to put anymore than the little pressure that I walk onto the item. I bend down and pick it up, inspecting it whilst doing so. It appeared, no not appeared, it was an 8x Sniper Scope. It'd be useful for scouting.

I stashed it in my pocket and continued walking. I came out of one of the tents before turning around.

"Ah fuck it~" I murmured. With a single thought the pitched up tent vanished from view and appeared in a slot within my **[Inventory]**. Did I know that'd work? Not really, now that I knew it worked, you could probably guess what I did.

It was moments later I walked in the general direction that Rick had gone, my **[Inventory] **containing a myriad of things, both useful and trash. What stood out however were the top 3 items I had stored. **[2 x Helicopters, 6 x Humvees, 1 x APC] **Yup, y'all read right. I have 9 vehicles stored in my **[Inventory] **and the grin plastered on my face couldn't be contained~.

Continuing down a path I came across houses, I did the obvious thing and looted storing most items in my **[Inventory] **I contemplated storing a house in there, or to see if it was possible. I thought better of it, these houses weren't in the best of conditions anyways.

After continuously walking and getting a notification -

**Ding!* **

**For continuously walking with little to no rest +2 DEX and + 1 END**

I had finally arrived at a road which would lead to the highway towards Atlanta.

I summoned out a Humvee, and calculated how much fuel I'd need to get to Atlanta without leaving much behind. I couldn't just store the Humvee in potential view of people, so I'd leave it with little to no gas, I still had 5 more anyways.

**Ding!***

**For planning smartly, and for the future +1 INT and +1 WIS**

Another reason for the Humvee would be the background that it'd supply me, along with the radio that was most likely attached inside.

With a mental command the number 6 dropped to 5 whilst the Humvee I called out materialized.

After sorting out the fuel in it, I walked around back and popped the trunk. Sadly there was nothing, perhaps in the other 5 I had. I hoped to find more things, potentially weapons in the back, but I was stuck with my blades and pistol, not that I minded that much.

After hopping in the front seat and slinging the bag still adorning my back onto the passenger's seat I began to start the vehicle. I felt a sense of familiarity with the car, it was then I began driving. I received a skill near the instant of moving..

**Skill Gained**

**[Driver] (Passive) **

**You're a natural born driver thus you can operate any land vehicle.**

I guess my past had something to do with some skills then. I was a big fan of driving, at first I was scared, but after getting used to it, I became almost addicted, though it's ironic I died whilst in one. Still can't let the little things bother me ~.

The road was long, the journey was smooth, the sights were… Something. You'd expect an apocalypse such as this to damage the scenery, but it only brings it out more. Speaking of the surroundings I noticed the decrease, or lack thereof walkers in the area. Perhaps it has something to do with Rick. If I recall his journey was smooth until he reached the city.

I continued driving, my window down allowing the breeze to come through. I sighed, times like these were for enjoying, even if I was in a world such as this, at least it's not all bad, I do miss my music though.

With that my eyes still on the road, my thoughts however drifted to many things. Surely with a world ending apocalypse such as this there'd be no one to operate nuclear reactors so shouldn't this have gone kaboom in the series?

Obviously not because it is a series, but what about now? That's one thing that the digital world doesn't show. It doesn't show the things that need operating less the world will end up exploding.

Still no time to dwell, I'd probably be gone long before anything catastrophic happens anyways… I paused. Fuck I'd completely forgotten Murphy's law. I groaned, why'd I have to tempt fate? I was once more tempted to say, or think, It couldn't be that bad, but I refrained. My **LCK **stat was my highest so I should… No. I'll just stop my inner thoughts.

I tapped the steering wheel before my view wandered towards the radio, I picked it up and tried recalling what Rick had once said.

***Static***

"Broadcasting on Emergency channel, I'm approaching Atlanta City on Highway 85, does anyone copy?" I spoke aloud whilst pressing the button down. I let go only to hear more static.

***Static***  
"I repeat, does anyone copy?"

I of course knew I'd be heard, or at least I thought I'd be, I couldn't really remember what Rick had said, but an emergency channel probably exists out there.

I received more static even with the good nick that this ride was in, probably the satellites or something.

I kept driving, not at all bothered by that failure. I looked ahead, Atlanta was in view. I realized Rick would be here tomorrow, I wondered where the horde was, if there even was a horde or if there was one in the same place. Like I said that may just be this world's introduction for Rick. Shit happens.

With the gas running low I decided to pull up just out of town and get out. Backpack slung over my shoulder and I continued walking down. It was there I saw multiple walkers, only 3 hunched over a pool of blood and intestines. I could only presume that food was getting low here so there'd be more stacking up and venturing out.

My footsteps were silent, I raised my gun.

***Tint***

***Tint***

***Tint***

I was already up close and personal, what with them being distracted by their meal, 3 shots, 3 headshots. Dings resounded.

**\+ 9 EXP**

**\+ 6 EXP**

**\+ 10 EXP**

**\+ £3.00**

**\+ £0  
\+ £0.22**

**[Firearms Mastery] is now LVL 2**

**[Firearms Mastery] (Passive) - LVL 2/100 [20%]**

**12% Increase in accuracy with firearms.**

**2% Increase in DEX.**

**[Sneak] is now LVL 3**

**[Sneak] (Active) - LVL 3/100 [5%]**

**As silent as the very oxygen we breathe, as undetectable as where's Wally!**

**10% Increase in DEX.**

**5% Increase in STR if an undetected hit is made.**

**3% Passive Increase in DEX**

Due to auto looting everything already went into my **[Inventory] **and I just now found out that consumables such as chocolate bars also go in there, courtesy of the corpse laying there.

I continued my walk into the city and saw a few walkers patrolling the streets. I noticed the new passive ability for **[Sneak] **which I was glad about, with the class I had chosen, I was already sneaky.

I had gained a beautiful **\+ 2 DEX** throughout my whole walk which was rewarding. Still I was now in a city and there'd be some dangers, I'd have to be careful.

There were some close calls of me getting seen and thus alerting anything nearby to me, but I had cast [Prestidigitation] thrice dropping my mana by 75, though I still had some in reserves. I specifically cast sparks at a car engine and watched as it erupted in flames.

I had lit a deceased corpse that lay against a car's tank and watched as the fire seemed to be sentient as it moved towards the luscious liquid that immediately ignited creating another explosion. Anything within the vicinity went over there.

No doubt that people were aware that something or someone was over in my general direction now so I backpedaled slightly and happened upon a clothing store. I vaguely recalled it but shook my head. I entered. It was quiet, too quiet, my **[Danger Sense]** didn't ping.

I looked around. Nothing was amiss, I went into a corner and tore a few dresses and shirts into rags and stored them away. Makeshift bandages and all that. I looted the till and got a nice **\+ £106.52. **Nothing else was useful from the store, though I had tried on some sunglasses as it was a sort of habit when shopping. I looked and saw my reflection. It dawned on me that I didn't actually know what I looked like. My most distinctive thing was my age, I was most definitely between 18-20.

My hair was black with a reddish tint, my eyes were a luscious purple, but darkness lay beneath. It was slightly creepy, but alluring. I shook my head away from those thoughts, took a pair of nice looking sunnies and perched myself up in the corner of the shop. I needed no sleep so I'd probably run through multiple scenarios, or try recall information to grind some stats, maybe exercises a bit.

Before that though, I took out an MRE I had. I didn't need to eat, but It felt natural. I ate, drank and waited. I waited… for tomorrow~

**Name - Altor**

**Level - 2 **

**Class - Arcane Trickster - LVL 2/100 [60%]**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - True Neutral**

**HP - 120 [24 per minute]**

**MP - 230 [34 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 11**

**END - 12**

**DEX - 18 (14% 19.28)**

**INT - 23 (1% 23.23)**

**WIS - 17 (1% 17.17)**

**CHA - 11**

**LCK - 23**

**SP - 5**

**Money - £257.33**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**Health = END X 10**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Introduction

**A/N : Yes, yes, yes I haven't updated, my bad I just haven't been in the 'mood'. I shall hopefully stick within thy mood for the remainder of this fanfic (For however long it'll be, and I do hope it to be a long one ;P). Just wanted to let people know that I've been going through the previous 3 chapters adjusting the stats as I keep forgetting to do so. If you see anything amis please message me because my attention span is... poor to say the least. Thank you !**

Chapter 4 : The Introduction

I woke up at a reasonable time and began to go over what I knew, Rick would arrive on a horse soon and happen upon a horde that literally appears out of nowhere and acts out of the norm, *Sigh* plot. Everything from there would lead them or rather him, here, but part of the group should already be arriving at my current residence.

In the meantime, I pondered over the uses of** [Gamer's Body]**. I had already known the full extent of **[Gamer's Mind]** as it had mentally changed me and my mind seemed to automatically work like a machine. My body however, though changing physically didn't have any other impact. I had, whilst waiting for the group to arrive, played around with it as much as possible within the allotted time. I started with slowly cutting my hand with a knife, I watched as a wound appeared and my **HP **dropped from **120-115**. The cut did a meager **5HP**, and it was a deep cut mind you.

I watched as within a 15 second timeframe it slowly closed. No skin coming together to repair itself, no, the cut just vanished and I re-checked my stats to see **HP - 120**, It was curious. I gained a physical wound, which only felt like a small prick, probably due to it being around 4% of my **HP** and it healing so fast, so nothing too deadly, though if I didn't have this skill it would have made any normal man at least grind their teeth and that's only to the well-trained ones.

I on the other hand barely flinched.

I rolled off from where I was sitting and got into a basic push-up position. I did the standard exercise and over around 5 minutes I realized that my arms weren't strained, or even shaking like they would've in my past life, Hell I wasn't even fatigued, a ping resounded in the background as I was engrossed in training. The ping signifying an increase in **STR** by **1 **bringing it up to **12**. It was odd, I could feel myself become stronger, marginally stronger actually.

I had a previous **11**, so that 1 was basically a 9% increase in my to my **STR** stat. Another 5 minutes passed, no ding. It was expected, the higher a stat is the harder it is to train. Another 5 minutes continued, and still no ding, I wasn't too frustrated at that, though I was now starting to feel the strain. I continued on to see if I would reap any benefits, and I did in getting a point in **END**. I stopped almost immediately after.

I gathered from all my testing that somewhere around 10 was the average stats, that was obviously for humans. For example an average man may have the strength ranging from 8-10. He, being the average man may also have an average luck parameter that's around 2 and a charisma that's 5.

What I'm trying to say is that each stat has a different average.

With that comparison I could find out that I was slightly stronger than the average person, I could also endure more than them, and my dexterity was off the charts.

Now think about this, the strongest man may only be able to reach a specific limit, I, of course have no idea what that limit is, but a single point in a stat could be the difference in everything so having a dexterity that's twice as much as the average stat being 10 could mean that i'm either just 2x faster than the average person, or if each stat is 2x stronger than the previous I could be 20x faster than average.

Sadly I've found no living humans to test this on, I did see Rick, but at that time I wasn't too focused on this information at the moment.

I went back to waiting, laying down, my back against the wall atop a shelf in the corner. It wasn't long when I heard multiple bouts of chatter and something that sounded like a blunt weapon crushing what sounded like a watermelon, but I knew better.

It was clear, but I deducted that the group was here, and had just cleared out a zombie outside and was now entering.

They did, I watched them from the corner, not even announcing my presence as they went over a type of plan, it wasn't until one asked Merle to go to the roof and keep an eye out, he looked all too glad. It was also at that time that Glenn decided to do some scouting, I respected him for it, though what I watched was a tv show, it was definitely real for these people, and me now, but that just opens my eyes to the hardships that these people have suffered…

It makes me question whether I should at least attempt to save this world, but I'm no hero, nor do I want to be one, as long as something is within my benefit I will strive to achieve it.

I was debating whether to reveal myself right now, or not, but It was then that the shots resounded throughout the area, and I now knew what that woman had meant when she told Rick that he'd attracted every Walker in the area, it was echoing throughout the quiet city.

There were 4 of them left in the small room at the back, 2 women and 2 men, both garbed in riot gear. Andrea, the one with the pistol was shaking in what appeared to be anger, the other was quite anxious.

Not too long after I heard a buzz through their walkie talkie announcing 4 geeks within the alley. When the door was opened and the 2 males ran out I could hear them bashing the walkers skulls. I also heard Glen shout, probably not the best thing to do in a scenario like this, but meh.

I could hear the excessive brutality of the 2 blokes killing these walkers and I whistled quietly in appreciation.

I had now gotten up and began slowly walking towards the entrance to the storage room at the back and saw Rick and Glen walk in, followed by the 2 geared guys.

I walked in and the first thing I saw was a gun pointed in Rick's face.

"Son of a bitch. I ought to kill you!" Andrea spat in anger.

"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off." Morales responded.

"Come on, ease up?" Jacqui suggested.

Andrea was physically seething, "You're kidding me right?! We're dead because of this stupid asshole." She points out, unable to grasp how her current team is unable to see the dangers in which they've put themselves in.

"Andrea" Morales forcely let out, "I said back the hell off!" He told her.

"That would be the wisest thing to do ~" I chimed in from the doorway.

"Who the he-" Andrea responds instantly turning the gun towards me with haste.

With the **[Fast Hands] (Passive) **skill and my already higher than norm **DEX **I had already begun to move. Have you ever seen that video where the guy shows himself disarming a gunman with lightning fast action ? Just imagine that, but a tad bit faster.

The pistol was already in my hand before they could even react to what had just happened, and I tutted. "Wasn't the wisest move there sweetheart" I say with a grin wiggling the gun side to side. I could see her hands twitching, the sweat dripping from her face as she fumed.

The other part of the group had already backed up with themselves ready to draw at any time, Rick's hand was a flick away from reaching his gun. I decided to use **[Observe]**.

**Name - Rick **

**Level - 3**

**Class - Sheriff **

**Race - Human**

**HP - 110 **

**MP - 110 **

**STR - 8 (10)**

**END - 10 (13)**

**DEX - 8 (9)**

**INT - 7**

**WIS - 8**

**CHA - 8**

**LCK - 9**

**Protagonist : Rick Grimes : Former Sheriff's deputy who was shot in the line of duty and fell into a coma, only to awaken and find himself in the midst of the apocalypse. Desperate to find his family he will persevere through anything this world throws at him.**

I was momentarily wowed, my judgment in the stats were somewhat correct and a **DING* **resounded as it pushed my **INT **from the previous 23 to 24. I analysed each of them and found out that among them the only ones that mattered the most were indeed Rick and Glen. Yes some would die soon, others would survive until later and die then, but those 2 were the only ones that mattered the most. 2 people that make an impact on the world.

I took a peek at Glen's stats, and they were fairly normal bar his **DEX** which was the highest, followed by **INT**. It made sense, he was what I'd dub as a runner. Someone who stands from the group and makes plans to retrieve necessities for their survival. It takes courage and skill to do it, I'm impressed.

Though, I must say that Rick has some extraordinary stats. It might not seem it due to his **STR** and **DEX** being below the average, if only slightly. But his **END** is exactly average. Now remember that he has just awoke from a coma and thus isn't in his prime shape, hence those stats are most likely the debuff, whilst the ones on the right-hand side are his original stats. It's more logical that his **END** would be more than average, I mean the amount of shit I've seen him survive, grouped with his **LCK **it's no wonder he survives.

His **LCK** like I just mentioned is unreal, but it's what you'd expect from one of the main characters, his **CHA** is also nothing to scoff at. It makes sense, what with him attracting all kinds of people and forming groups whilst leading people to survival. He's a born leader.

Obviously when comparing to me it's no wonder he falls into the latter part, what with me having multiple skills that add passive bonus', plus my advantages that include the perks and class'.

Morales, being the most level-headed at the moment stepped forward before raising his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. With the amount of shooting that 'Law & Order' over there" Morales started, nodding in Rick's direction. "Makes it seem like it's the OK Corral.' He finished.

I nodded agreeing with what he'd said and internally laughing at the 1880's reference that he just made.

"I understand, hell I was just holed up in this fancy lil place before deciding to make my next move." I start. "Tell you what, I'll give y'all the gun back if I can join you on your hunt eh?" I queried.

The looks I got were hilarious. They were all wary, even Rick. It was clear that from the start I had 0 trust with these people, with my **[Untrustworthy] **trait along with me popping up out of nowhere then holding them at gunpoint it was safe to say that I wasn't earning any brownie points with them.

That had obviously just changed, though wary, after I flipped the gun round and handed it back to Andrea she took it without a second thought, her movement was with haste as if I would change my mind at any second.

After securing the gun in her hand the group let out a breath of relief. That changed to an intake of breath as Andrea pointed the gun right at me.

My lips twitched slightly. "What's to stop me from doing it?" She queried with malice.

"Andrea…" Morales stern voice cut through.

Before he could continue I intervened. "I mean, I just showed my trust and now I'm clearly at a disadvantage what with that barrel pointed at my head, but hell, if you're gonna shoot me and put yourself in an even tougher situation by all means, do so. But a final request" I drawled out whilst walking towards her. Her hands shook clearly not expecting me to be as calm as I was.

I grabbed the gun, she tried to jerk back thinking I would once more disarm her, but to her and the others surprise, I simply gripped the barrel and rested it against my forehead.

It wouldn't matter if I died, when I had awoke earlier I had saved the game so even if I were to die I'd go back to my 'Checkpoint'

**[Game Saved]**

**#1 LVL 1 - Day 1 - TWD**

**#2 LVL 2 - Day 2 - TWD**

"Make it count" I said with finality. The group looked on at her, wondering what was spinning through her head at the time. She shook some more, her hands, her head before slowly she withdrew her arm, and with it the gun.

"Great, now let's figure a way out of this then, yeh ?" I spoke jovially, closing my eyes followed up by my head tilting sideways. It was always fun to mess around with people. The looks they gave me were to die for, I had after all had the barrel of a pistol pushed against my forehead, but let's let bygones be bygones.

I could already tell that this would be the start of a e̶p̶i̶c̶ ̶a̶d̶v̶e̶n̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶!̶ unique journey. ~

**Name - Altor**

**Level - 2**

**Class - Arcane Trickster - LVL 2/100 [60%]**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - True Neutral**

**HP - 120 [24 per minute]**

**MP - 240 [34 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 11**

**END - 12**

**DEX - 18 (14% 19.28)**

**INT - 24 (1% 24.24)**

**WIS - 17 (1% 17.17)**

**CHA - 11**

**LCK - 23**

**SP - 5**

**Money - £257.33**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**Health = END X 10**

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES (Including that of The Gamer status sheet!) Thank you, hope you all enjoyed and I shall try to make a schedule of some kind to release chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Show of Power

**A / N : *Cough*... It's been 2 months, for that I do so apologise BUT, and this is a capita I'm talking here. I had no pc, now sorry, though I wanted to write I shan't disgrace myself by typing a whole story on a phone. I simply cannot bring forth the effort ! Now I did order multiple parts for my PC and started building it (Around a week ish ago), unfortunately my CPU was seated incorrectly yadayada returned it, bought a new one, built the pc, got my monitor setup only to see a dead pixel. Fucking fuming, returned that and am mid getting one so I whipped out an old screen and got on ! I'm back baby. (Maybe~ Honestly I think it's hard to stick to a specific world for a long period of time so I'm most likely going to add a few time skips or just go off on my own and maybe add some other elements into the stories.)**

Chapter 5 : The Show of Power

After everyone had calmed down from the adrenaline pumping event that had just occurred, I 'Re-Saved' my progress, after all I'd rather just skip the whole pointless dick measuring contest with a woman.

As I watched the discussing, and introductions being made I decided to test something. The likelihood of it working was near 100%, but I had an inkling of fear that it wouldn't. The inkling of fear I had instantly dissipated due to **[Gamer's Mind]**, such a broken skill it is. If what I wanted to do didn't work… Well then fuck, but if it did work, yay ? I mean it's most likely going to work, I am the MC of course !

***Bang***

Andrea fell to the floor, a hole in her head, blood pooling out onto the floor. The group flinched at the noise, and instantly snapped their attention to me. Gun in hand, smoke produced from the barrel indicated that it was indeed me that killed her. A weird smile was etched on my face, nothing psychopath-like I assure you.

The group looked on in horror, each cone going for weapons of their own.

Before they could even form a sentence I had sighed in a sort of satisfaction.

**[Load Save #2]**

I called out mentally.. I watched as the world paused, and seemed to rewind itself in a matter of nanoseconds. Andrea was once more normal, no bullet hole in her head, no blood seeping from her skull.

Everyone was talking, the same talk they'd just had, and all were none the wiser that I had just killed Andrea, before essentially resurrecting her. I say that, I simply reloaded a moment in time in which I had marked as important.

I was tempted to do the same thing again, I mean it's fun right ? Ever played those VR games where you just kill the guide over and over, watching as it respawns over, and over, and over… No? I'm not some kind of crazy person I swear !

Anyways, this was just like that. I could do whatever I want. It's like those new games that were being released in my time, there were multiple choice options, multiple 'paths' I could take. I could become evil, making the worst choices possible and just forcefully push my way through this plane, and that wouldn't be a bad idea.

I could become good, doing everything for others. Or I could do both, which is my preference. I'll act accordingly.

The matter of fact is, If I wanted to I could just save numerous paths ahead. For instance I could spend a year doing whatever I want, save my start there and reload an older save and do something different for that year. I'm unaware if my skills or LVL would also come with me, highly unlikely, but that could be fun.

However, If I want to kill someone, I will. If I want to save someone, I will, I shall tread on a balanced path, a path of both good and evil. I will walk the thin line and become something great.

A ding resounded signifying a quest being issued. As I was about to look it over I recalled the rewards from the previous quest [The Group] still unclaimed. It had only been completed after the whole debacle with Andrea. Still…

**\+ 1 D Ranked Gacha Token**

**Skill Gained**

**[Disguise Self] (Active)**

**A master of disguise, using the environment as their playground. Blending into the shadows they are what are feared.**

I looked over the rewards, the token was solely based on **LCK**. which was kind of good, but it also had the chance of increasing **LCK**. For instance if you got an item that you wanted, know what to do with or wouldn't mind having then it'd help your **LCK** stat due to that item helping you out.

The **[Disguise Self]** skill was the cherry on top. I recalled something about rubbing walkers' guts on you to mask your own scent, and with this I'll be a natural at disguising myself. I could even create an alternate persona of sorts to do the things that I'd rather not have linked to me. It was confusing that it had no LVL, but then It's not hard to differentiate between terrible and amazing disguises.

With those rewards out of the way I looked at the other Quest that was issued just now.

**Quest Added**

**Greatness**

**Objective: Ensure you become known throughout your journey, whatever the costs.**

**Rewards: 1st Verse [The Saviour] Title. 2 + A Ranked Gacha Tokens. 2nd Verse [?]. 3rd Verse [?]**

I re-read it before confirming what it was indeed saying. It's asking me to get recognition or at least become world known throughout my journeys. With each one complete a new reward will be unlocked… It's interesting. I looked through my past Quests.** [The Traveler]** gave a bloodline if I were to save the world, whilst it would only give the Title if I reached the LVL 100 Cap. If I managed to complete both however, I get both the Title, Bloodline and a bonus of 5 S Ranked Gacha Tokens.

I have yet to confirm what a Title does, but judging from the fact that I've (so far) only seen them through challenging quests like these then they give some heavy benefits. I could already presume that the** [Multiverser] **title allows me to travel freely between my destinations which is pretty grand in itself. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I glanced back over the Tokens. Now that's something that looks weird to me. If I become known throughout the world in which I'm in I gain 2 A Ranked Tokens, though the very first quest issued would give me 5 S Ranked. It's clear that whatever the Game is doing with it's quests means the future me will run into more difficult things. It's funny, because surely after meeting those things, I could just reload a save point and go through it again.

I internally laugh at that thought, It reminds me of a scene in Doctor Strange, 'Dormammu I've come to bargain' I could essentially do that but instead of them being in the loop it'd just be myself with them being none the wiser.

I looked up from my musing now back in the real world and saw a glen gesture for me to come over. I obliged.

Walking over I leaned on the table, both arms out.

"Ok guys, every geek for miles around heard those shots earlier so we gotta bounce, like now !" Glen states as if it weren't already obvious.

We hear groans and look towards the front of the store seeing the zombies attempting to break in.

"What the hell were you even doing out there anyways !" Andrea bit out.

"Hey, hey, I was just trying to flag the Helicopter," Rick states in self defense.

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter" T-Dog replies.

"Must've been hallucinating it, hoping for one maybe?" Jacqui tries to cut in.

"I saw it." Rick states firmly. The uneasy eyes of everyone makes it clear they don't believe him.

I cut in, "Actually, he ain't wrong, I saw it flying back south when I was driving on the highway"

"Bullshit" Andrea replies.

I glance over her once before resuming my level stare with the rest of the group. "It's not, actually whilst passing by an Army camp I happened upon a map with numerous areas circled, perhaps some kind of safehouses or areas to resupply. That's probably where the helicopter was heading." I explain.

The others look somewhat hopeful at that before it's gone in an instant. It makes sense, not much hope in a world like this. Rick at least looks somewhat relieved that his story is now believed. He looks over and sends a grateful nod in my direction.

Morales looks over to T-Dog, "Hey, try that CB. Can you contact the others?"

The mention of more survivors instantly alerts Rick. "Others? The refugee centre?"

"Yeah, the refugee centre. They got all sorts of goodies for us" Jacqui sarcastically replies.

I sigh, one last time then. **[Save #2]**

My guns out and I shoot instantly killing Jacqui. Before the others can react I had already called out **[Load Save #2]**. Instantly it was back, as If I didn't just kill her. Due to **[Auto-Loot]** I did actually get some money from her after essentially ending her life, but now that I loaded the previous save it was gone, as expected.

As T-Dog fiddles with the device to contact the others a gunshot rings out the area.

Dread instantly fills the group, bar Rick who has no idea what's going on, but he's once more vigilant.

"Come on, let's go!" Glen says before instantly running towards the stairs. I follow suit having no difficulty with his pace. As we were running I picked up Morales muttering about Dixon being a maniac.

Reaching the top of the never ending staircase, Glen charges the door and with little strength bursts it open creating a bang. He instantly runs to the only other person on the roof, the one I identify as Merle.

Another sniper round goes off attracting even more walkers towards the building. Glen finally makes his way over and immediately starts to wrestle the gun out of Dixon's grasp.

"The fuck do you think your doing you lunatic!" Glen hisses out.

Merle, still fighting over his gun buttstrokes glen. The stock instantly smashed into his nose.

Glen lets go crying out as he falls to the ground, instantly grasping his nose.

"What's it look like you stupid Asia-" Merle goes to say before a fast clocks his jaw knocking him to the ground.

I check his stats and note that I'm stronger in every stat, but whilst stats are important a wider skill array could determine the outcome between foes with similar power.

I'm momentarily distracted by the blue screen notifying me of a new skill -

**Skill Gained**

**[CQC] (Passive) - LVL 1/100 [25%]**

**Allows the user to fight on par with legends within a certain proximity.**

**2% Increase in STR**

**2% Increase in END**

**2% Increase in DEX**

As I'm reading over the description, I know stupid during a scuffle, I feel a familiar tingle. **[Danger Sense] **I twist my body to the left watching as Merle attempts to thrust the rifle into my stomach.

**Ding***

**[Danger Sense] is now LVL 2**

**Ding*  
**

**[Danger Sense] is now LVL 3**

**[Danger Sense] (Passive) - LVL 3/100 [13%]**

**A survivor's instinct. Allows the user to sense when bad things may occur.**

**3% Increase in WIS**

**3% Increase in INT**

He clicks his tongue in frustration before standing up and swinging the rifle towards my head. I duck under, bringing a knife out from under my sleeve and hold it towards his neck. That happened in moments, I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine. I directed some of my **[MP] **into my eyes and watched as my eyes gleamed in his reflection.

Merle, bent knees looked at me with pure anger, the sweat dripping down his forehead confirmed his fears though.

Within that time the rest of the group had already arrived at the top and were watching the scene in front of them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced back noticing Rick standing there, hand-cuffs in hand.

I nodded to his unanswered question and let Merle go, knife retracting back into my sleeve. I watched as he got back up and swung, not towards me, but to Rick thinking that he'd be an easier target. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Though Rick was still slightly injured he had a power, a power over most powers in the world. The power of a Protagonist. He quickly countered blocking the fist with his forearm before grabbing the extended arm and twisting it behind Merle's back, foot stuck out and pushing him over. I watched as Merle fell to the ground whilst grinding his teeth in pain.

Rick on his back already bringing both hands behind to cuff him. All in all, It was amusing to watch.

The mobs in the back were shouting at Merle, whilst Merle was shouting at Rick. All was silent as he responded with a resounding "Enough". I could feel a weird presence wash over me, and only then did I realise that this was his skill in use. It was faint, and it brushed off me, but it clearly took effect on the others. I couldn't see his skills, I was unsure why I couldn't, but it's obvious to guess.

In this world people were normal, obviously, as normal as an apocalyptic, zombie walking world could be anyways, but there was nothing magical, still though obviously people still had skills. Those skills could be related to combat in all forms, useless things like how much you can handle hot foods, cooking, but there are skills for leadership and Rick has possession of one of those for sure. That's most likely the reason people follow him. His **LCK **is high which is good for a desolated world like this, but his **CHA **coupled with a skill he has it's obvious why he's a leader.

I could see it in everyone's eyes at that time. Each of their bodies basically screams that they'll listen. Even Merle quieted down and paid attention but the little wiggling still continued as he tried to get out of his confines.. Still they were all suddenly calm, Glen, hand still on nose, looked up, ignoring whatever pain he had previously, the others behind had stopped shouting at Merle and had instead given Rick their full attention. Rick hadn't even noticed what he did, why would he ? They had no way to feel the power of external forces on them.

Notifications rang out confirming my thoughts with a stat increase in both **INT **and **WIS**

What I didn't expect was that Rick looked towards me, as if waiting for something. It was then it clocked. He realises that I'm most likely the strongest here, the most versatile, the smartest and he knows that I'm the only one that can get them out of this predicament. Whilst that's not all true what with him having near impenetrable armour, he doesn't know that, thus he looks to me.

Ding*

Due to the protagonist of the story looking to you for guidance and help **\+ 3 CHA + 1 LCK Trait [Untrustworthy] Removed.**

I stare at the benefits and gain a glint in my eye. This' been very beneficial. Extra **CHA** is obvious, the trait removed is beyond amazing. Because the main character of the story trusts me to make some vital choices, how could I be Untrustworthy ? Haha, it's poetic really.

It's clear that things aren't going to go like canon. Just me being here changes a lot, whether that's people's emotions that influence their decisions or me taking something that belongs somewhere else it won't go as the story, but I'm fine with that. With me now being here, I'll simply start a story of my own in this apocalyptic world. I nod back at Rick with a smile, a smirk if you would. This is the first world I'm in, this will be my test, my playground for my powers and I couldn't have requested an easier story.

**Name - Altor**

**Level - 2**

**Class - Arcane Trickster - LVL 2/100 [78%]**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - True Neutral**

**HP - 122.4 [24.48 per minute]**

**MP - 247.2 [35.02 per 30 seconds]**

**STR - 11 (2% 11.22)**

**END - 12 (2% 12.24)**

**DEX - 18 (16% 19.28)**

**INT - 24 (3% 24.72)**

**WIS - 17 (3% 17.51)**

**CHA - 14**

**LCK - 24**

**SP - 5**

**Money - £257.33**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**Health = END X 10**

**Health Regen = END X 2**


End file.
